Mario Kart Wii - Tool Assisted Superplay
Tool-Assisted Speedruns in Mario Kart Wii refers to the use of the emulator Dolphin and other tools to perform inhuman tasks such as achieving very low times on races and performing amusing glitches in the racing video game Mario Kart Wii. Over the years since the creation of the Wii emulator Dolphin, many people have uploaded videos of various types of tool-assisted gameplay to YouTube. As of Mid-November 2017 searching YouTube for "Mario Kart Wii TAS" turns up over 264,000 results. There are many types of tool-assisted gameplay such as TAS(Tool Assisted Speedrun) and TAF (Tool Assisted Freerun). Tool-assisted gameplay is its own separate category in the Mario Kart Wii community, and feats achieved with tools do not compete with unassisted feats. (Credit to Mario Karter for his original version of this text.) Terms TAS - A "Tool-Assisted Speedrun" or "Tool-Assisted Superplay" is aimed at achieving the fastest theoretical time or "optimization" of a course. TASer - A person who creates tool-assisted content. TAF - A "tool-assisted freerun" that makes use of the many glitches and tricks within the game to provide an entertaining completion of the course. There is also a variation called a TAHF which stands for "tool-assisted hacked freerun" that signifies the use of an infinite mushroom hack to allow TAS'ers to complete more glitches than would be allowed with the standard three mushrooms. Other Terms TAB - A "Tool Assisted Battle", this shows a entertaining play-around of the Battle Mode in MKWii. Notable TASers Read: Doesn't make Tool Assists anymore: ⚮ * 10timey01 ⚮ * alonejapanguy (Gameid56x) ⚮ * Bryce * Blackyboi39 ⚮ * Blahpy ⚮ * Blaze * Cyan * Delta * DeadlyFrameDumps ⚮ * DwainiumB * Estaloy * Eternatek ⚮ * Fulag ⚮ * Gisbert / Kotbaerchen * Grim * Guillaume B ⚮ * Jellopuff * Kasey191 ⚮ * Lamejoin * leeshinotensei ⚮ * lithiumw ⚮ * Ltx87 ⚮ * LuigiM * LukasLoucks ⚮ * Luke * MagikPr0 ⚮ * Malleo * Mario Karter ⚮ * mkdasher ⚮ * Michi * mkwiiphonix ⚮ * MKWiiStream ⚮ * Monster * N3vermind * NeoDodge (Doesn't TAF MKWii anymore) ⚮ * pfmp721 * RemyInTheSky ⚮ * RS Extreme * s7o9 * Snoop * SwareJonge * TASPlasma * Thomas * TheThingOutThere (Disappeared) ⚮ * WiFiConnection1 ⚮ * xDestroy2000 ⚮ * xJulian65x ⚮ * ZaSpear ⚮ * Zak Notable Communities TASLabz - A community consisting of many well-known TASers that was started in May 2013 and uploads tool-assisted gameplay to their YouTube channel of the same name. (We also have a Discord channel! https://discord.gg/NCZghgy) TAS Records Read: ⊗ = Console Verifiable ⊕ = Better Optimisation Possible ⊖ = No Video Mushroom Cup: Luigi Circuit 3lap: 1:07.997 by Monster ⊗''' flap: 21.394 by N3vermind ''' ⊗ 3lap, Supergrind: 1:06.059 By Malleo, Monster, N3vermind and Thomas ⊗ flap, Supergrind: 20.263 by N3vermind Moo Moo Meadows 3lap: 1:13.739 by LukasLoucks and TASPlasma flap: 23.370 by DrakeTheBeast ⊖ Mushroom Gorge 3lap, no glitch: 1:36.985 by SwareJonge ⊗ flap, no glitch: 30.373 by LuigiM ⊗ 3lap, glitch: 17.451 by Jellopuff and Estaloy ⊗ flap, glitch: 2.665 by Estaloy ⊗ Toad's Factory 3lap: 1:45.908 by N3vermind flap: 33.799 by N3vermind 3lap, glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ flap, glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ Flower Cup: Mario Circuit 3lap, no glitch: 1:18.399 by N3vermind flap, no glitch: 24.222 by N3vermind 3lap, glitch: 42.945 by Michi ⊗ flap, glitch: 8.648 by Estaloy Coconut Mall 3lap, no glitch: 1:50.608 by Luke ⊗ flap, no glitch: 36.988 by Luke ⊗ 3lap, glitch: 29.998 by Delta, LuigiM, Luke, Malleo, Monster, N3vermind and SwareJonge ⊗ flap, glitch: 4.198 by Estaloy DK Snowboard Cross 3lap, no glitch: 1:36.754 by Zak ⊗ flap, no glitch: 31.770 by LukasLoucks ⊖ Wario's Gold Mine 3lap, no glitch: 1:49.851 by Gisbert ⊕ flap, no glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ 3lap, glitch: 30.987 by TASPlasma flap, glitch: 8.623 by Blahpy Star Cup: Daisy Circuit 3lap: 1:26.988 by Monster ⊗ flap: 27.624 by Monster ⊗ Koopa Cape 3lap: 2:10.624 by LukasLoucks ⊕ flap: 42.823 by N3vermind ⊕ Maple Treeway 3lap, glitch: 1:15.170 by Malleo, Luke, SwareJonge, RS Extreme, N3vermind and Thomas ⊗ flap, glitch: 20.483 by Thomas and Jellopuff ⊗ 3lap, no glitch: 2:05.739 by Lamejoin ⊗ ⊕ flap, no glitch: 42.336 by ZaSpear ⊕ Oopsie. Grumble Volcano 3lap, glitch: 13.576 by Doofenshmirtz, Thomas and SwareJonge ⊗ Flap, glitch: 3.604 by Doofenshmirtz ⊗''' 3lap, no glitch: 1:47.651 by N3vermind Flap, no glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ '''Special Cup: Dry Dry Ruins 3lap: 1:39.711 by Michi ⊗ Flap: 30.853 by Malleo ⊕ Moonview Highway 3lap: 1:41.570 by Luke | 1:42.893 by DwainiumB Flap: 32.875 by Fulag Bowser's Castle 3lap, glitch: 1:59.483 by Zak ⊗ Flap, glitch: 37.818 by Zak ⊗ 3lap, no glitch: 2:12.524 by Monster ⊗ Flap, no glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ Rainbow Road 3lap: 2:19.938 by N3vermind ⊕ Flap: (No Placeholder) ⊖ 3lap, glitch: Flap, glitch: 15.537 by Malleo ⊗ Shell Cup: GCN Peach Beach 3lap, no glitch: 1:11.986 by N3vermind ⊗ Flap, no glitch: 22.135 by Guillaume B 3lap, glitch: 56.523 by Blaze Flap, glitch: 15.337 by Estaloy DS Yoshi Falls 3lap: 57.867 by DwainiumB and N3vermind ⊗ Flap: 18.271 by Guillaume B SNES Ghost Valley 2 3lap, no glitch: 52.456 by DwainiumB ⊗ Flap, no glitch: 16.238 by Eternatek 3lap, glitch: 47.633 by Monster and Cyan ⊗ Flap, glitch: 11.492 by Snoop ⊗ N64 Mario Raceway 3lap, no glitch: 1:39.975 by Grim Flap, no glitch: 30.831 by Luke Flap, Supergrinding: 29.998 by N3vermind Banana Cup: N64 Sherbet Land 3lap: 2:02.504 by N3vermind ⊕ Flap: No time available. 3lap, glitch: 1:40.462 by Blaze ⊕ Flap, glitch: 15.463 by Blaze ⊕ GBA Shy Guy Beach 3lap: 1:20.175 by Luke and DwainiumB ⊗ | 1:22.696 by ZaSpear Flap: 24.878 by N3vermind DS Delfino Square 3lap: 1:58.764 by Luke Flap: 38.231 by Luke GCN Waluigi Stadium 3lap: 1:37.356 by LukasLoucks Flap: 31.358 by LukasLoucks 3lap, glitch: 50.534 by N3vermind ⊕ Flap, glitch: 16.321 by N3vermind ⊕ Leaf Cup: DS Desert Hills 3lap, no glitch: 1:32.595 by Estaloy ⊗ Flap, no glitch: 28.420 by N3vermind 3lap, glitch: 1:26.456 by TASPlasma Flap, glitch: 26.432 by Estaloy GBA Bowser Castle 3 3lap: 2:12.516 by Zak ⊗ Flap: (No Placeholder) ⊖ 3lap, glitch: 1:52.715 by Monster ⊗ Flap, glitch: 36.656 by Monster ⊗ N64 DK's Jungle Parkway 3lap, no glitch: 2:07.523 by N3vermind ⊗ Flap, no glitch: (No Placeholder) 3lap, glitch: 34.515 by Blaze ⊕ Flap, glitch: 4.727 by Estaloy GCN Mario Circuit 3lap: 1:27.730 by Zak ⊗ Flap: 27.533 by LukasLoucks ⊖ Lightning Cup: SNES Mario Circuit 3 3lap: 1:17.475 by DwainiumB ⊗ Flap: 23.758 by Plush ⊗ DS Peach Gardens 3lap: 1:57.571 by TASPlasma Flap: 37.659 by Estaloy GCN DK Mountain 3lap, no glitch: 2:00.919 by SwareJonge ⊗ Flap, no glitch: 39.492 by SwareJonge ⊗ 3lap, glitch: 1:53.815 by SwareJonge ⊗ Flap, glitch: 36.895 by SwareJonge ⊗ N64 Bowser's Castle 3lap: 2:28.324 (Funky Kong) by Zak ⊗ | 2:28.324 (Daisy) by Zak ⊗ Flap: 47.851 by N3vermind ⊕ 3lap, glitch: (No Placeholder) ⊖ Flap, glitch: 47.724 by N3vermind ⊕ Special Categories Mushroom Gorge 3lap: 1:35.721 by SwareJonge Grumble Volcano 3lap: 1:29.345 by Mats Delfino Square 2:02.292 by Luke References and Useful Links Current TAS BKTs - Google Spreadsheet made by TASPlasma http://www.mariokart64.com/cgi-bin/yabb2/YaBB.pl?num=1262044871/0#0 (Thread is not used for information.) http://taslabz.proboards.com/thread/5/fastest-current-tas-archive-thread#ixzz2fTuTfRt4 ← Note: This is outdated and not used anymore. External links